In an I.S. machine, a bottle is formed in a two part blow mold and when it has been sufficiently cooled so that it can be moved, the blow mold parts open and a takeout mechanism grabs the bottle proximate the finish, lifts the bottle and carries it to a position suspended above a deadplate which is perforated to allow cooling air to blow upwardly against the entire bottom of the bottle, continuing the cooling process. When the bottom of the bottle has been sufficiently cooled the takeout mechanism releases the bottle dropping the bottle the distance it was held above the deadplate, onto the deadplate.